We finally caught him, InvisoBill
by GhostAnn
Summary: Because of demand I'm chaining this from a oneshot to a full out story multiple chapters and all! When Jack and Maddie finally catch Danny Phantom the whole town is turned upside down
1. We finally caught him, InvisoBill

_**authors notes**: this story is from Maddie Fenton's point of view, please read and review... thank you! _

* * *

**We finally caught him, Inviso-Bill**

_by: gohstann/Cheetahs speret_

_**disclaimer**: I own nothing, look it up..._

The day we'd caught him, Inviso-Bill, it was suppose to be... happy. The town was suppose to rejoice... and they did... for a second. We'd finally done it, hit him with one of our inventions. We cheered as he fell. "Wont Danny be proud!" Jack said.

"I'm sure!" I agreed. He landed... feet away from us, then the thing that made the day that was suppose to be grand horribly wrong happened...

We'd finally caught him, Inviso-Bill, and it was suppose to be great. It was suppose to mean the end of the confusion, panic, and pain... but it wasn't. More or less it was the cause...

I cried when in the place of the infamous Danny Phantoms place lay our son. Our baby boy of 14. I cried when our daughter cursed us and held him tight in her arms. I cried when the Goth girl Sam could barley breath, and Tucker fell to his knees...

We'd finally caught him, Inviso-Bill, and I could not stand it. I fell to my own knees by my sons side and cried for forgiveness for I did not know. For a moment though I wanted to blame Phantom... say it was his fault, that he'd some how switched... switched places with my son, switched places with his fait... but, no, it was clear to every one, Danny my son was the one... the one we hunted... and the one we'd finally caught.

We'd finally caught him, Inviso-Bill, and that... that was only the beginning of our nightmares...

* * *

_**AN**: Okay... Please, please just review. I wont holed it against you if its a flame. Tare this peace to shreds and leave nothing unburned! I want to know... what I did wrong. I want to know what I can improve on and what I should get rid of and what I should add. What did you hate? What did you like? (If any thing) What do you think of it or... feel of it?_

_Thank you for reading._

Ann_-_


	2. Searching through Guilt

_**Author's notes:  
**  
Hey… This is what I came up with for the second chapter of We Finally Caught Him Inviso-Bill. I really wasn't sure how to do this chapter but because of demand this one shot has become a multi chapter story. _

Thank you

"Where are the quarters?" A boy asked as he stood with his friends in front of the gestation they were in front of the news stands, and each box had a different newspaper, but each had a similar headline and picture.

"_Danny Phantom Caught!" _

"_The End for Phantom?" _

"_Ghost Boy Shot!" _

"_A Half Ghost Half Human Hybrid Shot Outside Of Nasty Burger!"_

Each showed similar pictures. Usually, a photo of fourteen year old Danny Fenton was positioned next to a snapshot of Danny Phantom - the captions explained that they were one in the same. A few even had a small picture of a rainy night by the Nasty Burger where a large crowd was gathered.

"Did he die?"

"Of course he didn't, dummy!" a freckled boy said stubbornly. "He's a hero - heroes don't die!"

"We'll have to read to find out!" the last boy said as he grabbed a copy of each paper.

A girl walked by, her head down and eyes lost in the cement.

Her name was Valerie Gray and she was completely lost. She, a fourteen year old student of Casper High, was close to Danny Fenton… or she was once any way. While she hated Danny Phantom with … what exactly?

Emotions were clashing in her heart and she couldn't help but feel that he'd lied to her. And he had, hadn't he? He lied to the whole town, to the world! He told her that he was her friend and then he almost became her boyfriend! Was that a ploy or was he really the hero? What would that make her? The one who hunts the hero can't be good… can they?

She groaned. He tried to kill her too, didn't he?

She thought back to when she fought her suit and Phantom showed up, destroying it.

She realized now that he must've known it wasn't her; as Phantom, he had revealed her secret to her father. Danny had known she wasn't in the suit and that's why he hadn't hesistated to destroy it.

Valerie scolded herself, how could she be so egotistical? She blamed him for everything, but never heard him out...even when he tried to tell her, she didn't listen. Self loathing began to grow in her.

She stopped and looked up. Across the street was FentonWorks and she stood still, staring at the building. She hadn't heard any more then the rest of the community. Danny had been shot by his parents, his identity had been revealed, and he was rushed to the hospital. No one knew more than that.

She stood there the wind pulling at her and was struck with indecision. Was it really right for her to come here? Would she be welcomed or shunned? She bit her lip. Since when was Valerie Gray afraid to face Danny… or his family?

She threw back her shoulders, put on a brave face, and walked across the street, up the wet cement steps, and rang the door bell.

The door slid open slowly to reveal a miserable looking Maddie Fenton. The woman's nose was red and cheeks were wet from crying.

"We don't want any more press," she said, pain in her voice.

"I'm not with the news freaks," Valerie said quietly. "I'm Valerie Gray - Danny's friend? I came by to see how he was doing."

Maddie looked her up and down solemnly. "Valerie? Damion's daughter?"

Valerie nodded.

"I see. I'm sorry sweetie, but… I'm not alllowed…." Maddie sighed when she saw horror begin to seep into the young girl's face. "I'm sorry…I - I can't." She closed the door.

Valerie bit her lip. Whatever was going on obviously wasn't good.

She jumped suddenly when she heard a scream.

"PHANTOM!"

She thought for a second, but that was stupid. Danny couldn't be out of the hospital yet, unless he was…

Valerie shook her head pushing those thoughts away.

She let her suit cover her and flew toward the sound. There was a woman cowering under a ghost - the Lunch Lady.

"LOOK AT YOU!" Lunch Lady screamed. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT BONE! YOU NEED YOU'RE MEAT!"

Val hit the ghost with an energy blast.

"Run!" She yelled to the woman, who didn't need to be told twice and took off in a panicked flee. "I don't know what your beef is ghost, but you obviously don't have good intentions."

"GOOD INTENTIONS? GOOD INTENTIONS!? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! WITHOUT MEAT THERE IS NO ORDER, THERE IS NO RULE...WITHOUT MEAT ALL IS CHAOS! I MUST CORRECT THAT WRONG!" She yelled. Then, at the end of her rant, she paused and sweetly she asked. "Would you like some cake?"

"No." Valerie said. "I would like you to-" She fired a blast at the ghost, only to miss. "Go… away!" Val frowned.

God, she was arguing with a ghost, and now she couldn't even hit her target.

"I DON'T NEED ANOTHER THORN IN MY SIDE, GIRL! However, I'm not too worried because Phantom's not here to stop any of us now. SO YOU'LL ALL PERISH IN OUR FURY!" The Lunch Lady formed a giant turkey leg in her hands.

Valerie gasped and dodged as it flew toward her.

"Amity Park's free game now girl and no one can stop us now!

"Nothing but me!" Valerie said firing again at the ghost; the Lunch Lady however had vanished, leaving only a laugh of evil delight behind.

Valerie ripped off her suit piece by piece; it fell to the ground, turning into smoldered garbage...the remains of her old suit.

She wiped her face of hot tears. She didn't know who she was angrier with herself, the ghost, or Danny…

She through down the helmet last then gathered up the junk and threw it in a nearby trashbin.

Within thirteen hours, she had lost almost all of who she thought she was. She shuffled as she made her way down the street and stopped in front of Manson's house. "Maybe she'll tell me how Danny is? She hates me though… for good reason."

However, Valerie had no fear of the Goth.

She made her way up to the door effortlessly and knocked. An old woman with kind eyes opened the door.

"Hello? Can I help you?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, I was wandering if I could see Sam?"

"Sam…" The woman frowned sadly and shook her head. "I'm sorry but Sam won't see anyone."

Valerie bit her lip. "I see. Can you tell her that… I'm sorry? My name's Valerie."

The old woman smiled at her.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Valerie left her heart sinking even further. "What if Danny is really dead?" She wondered with a shudder. She didn't want to see anyone else but she decided that she should stop by Tucker's. Maybe he could shed some light on the hidden conditions…

She walked up to the boy's house with little confidence left in her… When the door opened it was Tucker, and Valerie fell into him, hugging him.

"Valerie?" He sounded shocked.

"Tucker!" She sobbed and pulled away quickly. "C-can I come in?"

The techno geek stared blankly at her with his dull eyes for a second then said, "Uh… sure..."

_**Authors notes: **_

I'm sorry if I disappointed… the next chapter will come as soon as possible.

Oh and there will be view point changes… if you haven't guessed that yet.


	3. Income

****

**_Authors notes:_**

_**OMG! Thank you all for all the reviews! I fill like I'm actually getting something right for once! Thank you!**_

**_Now here is the next chapter… it's a bit split, wacky, but it's hopefully the only one like it that we'll run into during the story…._**

**_I'm not sure whether I should call this the second or third chapter…._**

**_V_**lad through the phone angrily across the room and it shattered against the wall, he was mad. No. He was peeved, enraged, passed the boiling point.

He cursed under his breath and began to pace. "Mr. Plasmias Sr." Vlad tensed turning to face his lackey, Vixon, the old ghost who helped him on many occasions. "Skulker is here he-

"Send him away!" Vlad growled. Vixon nodded leaving. "Cheese nuggets! Why wont they tell me what's going on!?"

Suddenly realization hit and he smacked his forehead, as he transformed into his ghost form. He would find out Daniels condition one way or another.

---------------------------------

**_P_**aulina pulled another tissue to her face and blew her nose, she was miserable; her beloved ghost boy was shot.

She'd completely forgotten that less than a day ago she'd thought Fenton was a total loser.

She was lying in her bed, in a very large and pink room. She was surrounded by used Kleenex, curled up in a miserable ball. She moaned reaching up for another tissue only to get air. She looked up miserably to see where they were and her eyes went wide when she saw a ghost. It smiled mischievously at her its read eyes glowing with delight. It had spaghetti like arms and large yellow teeth. Soon it began throwing tissues at her and just totally tearing her room apart. It laughed as Paulina screamed.

-----------------

"**_M_**inimum wage" Stan was working hard… okay, he was snacking on popcorn. There was almost no one in the move theater. He sighed as he leaned on the counter, usually Saturdays were busy…

He hated when things went slow…

He straitened up when he heard the doors open and a woman who looked to be about 20 walked in. She was dressed in old Victorian style; she walked elegantly- almost as if she were floating- up to the stand.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

The woman looked around meekly, and then smiled at him; he felt his knees go weak for some reason.

"I'm not sure…" The woman said her voice sounding delicate and smooth- like treasure to the ears. "What would you recommend?"

"Oh…" Stan blushed looking at the counter. "Um… it's all good… I personally like the popcorn and raisin-drops. Uh… what movie are you seeing today?" He said nervously looking back up.

He gasped.

"Oh, I was thinking something along the lines of horror!"

Stan ran out of the theater screaming and the windows flashed green.

---------------

**_B_**y noon the Bowl-A-Rama was deserted, the bowling pins and bowling shoes coming to life.

The Lunch Lady had reclaimed the Nasty Burger as her strong holed and people were being ran out of there homes as there diners came to life and there shirts ate there home work- In all honesty - it was chaos.

-------

**_V_**alerie wasn't aware of any of this as she sat on a couch sipping some hot coco at Tuckers.

He lived in a moderately nice home, not to bling, bling really but very homey. Tucker was also a 14 year old student of Casper High. Like Valerie he was African American. And he wore a read bray, and big PDA glasses. He was a techno geek if there ever was one.

"So let me get this strait." Tucker said sounding amazed. "You, Valerie Gray got rid of your ghost suit!? You!?!"

Valerie nodded slowly. "I think a part of me finally realized Danny was right… one way or another something about that suit was evil."

Tucker was silent.

Valerie tapped her fingers on the side of her cup. "He's okay… isn't he?"

Tucker looked up at her a scorch in his features, he took a breath. "I don't know." He said honestly. "Last time I heard- 6 hours ago- he was in critical condition. Maddie and Jack were at the hospital, providing help- for Danny's ghost half."

Val bit her lip. "I saw Maddie earlier today…" She said. "She was a mess…"

The two fell into a tense silence.

"Why did you come here Valerie?" Tucker asked sorely, there was a desperation in his voce, like he didn't understand.

Valerie frowned, she came to see how Danny was… but a part of her told her there was something else, something more. "I felt lonely." She finally said her voice cracking.

"So you came here?"

Val felt tears come to her eyes, and they burnt. "I know it's sad…" She looked out the window watching the cars go by, her heart acing with every beat. "You and Danny… heck even Sam, you three… you're the only ones I can even really call friends…"

Tuckers negative energy suddenly seamed to lesson exponentially. "I'm sorry…" He said.

"No, I'm sorry," She said "You and Sam, and Danny's family, you must be suffering so much-and I just barge in- expecting to be welcomed…"

"That is prettily selfish." The two turned to see Sam at the door.

"Sam!" Valerie stood.

"Hey." She came in and sat her bag on the coffee table between Tucker and Val. Suddenly she began to pull out Fenton ghost hunting equipment.

"What are you-?

"The towns being over run by ghost." Sam said, interrupting Valerie. "I saw you stop by my house as I was sneaking out. I saw the Lunch Lady- and man your shot sucks."

Valerie was gapping. "So what are we going to do?" Tucker asked. "We don't have Danny."  
"We're going to fight till Danny get's back." Sam said.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Valerie asked; a quiver in her voice.

Sam handed the young ghost hunter a thermos roughly, a fire in her eyes. "He **will**come back."

_**Authors notes:**_

_**We'll there's that one. Um… Oh yeah! Vixon, I made the name up but I'm actually referring to the ghost that flies the plane, and delivers the letter from Dalv, on "Maternal Instincts"**_

_**In this chapter I was focusing more on the effects of what the town was going through with out Danny Phantom in a direct 'hit them in the face' way… the next chapters will be more indirect and focuses more on the individual characters.**_

_**As for when we find out Danny's condition… **That's a secret**… o**_

_**Ps**_

**_I had my sister proof read this chapter, so I could put it up as soon as possible._**


	4. What do you want?

****

_**Authors notes:**_

_**Hi  
**__**Uh… some'ten went wrong when I updated this the last time… weard letters and words apeard where they shouldn't have and replaced other words… I don't know how…  
Oh well here I fix!!! **_

**_And my Beta didn't die- I tiped this in school and they don't let me e-mail..._**

**_N_**ovember… who needs it?

Heck, who needs any of this?

I sighed. _I have to keep fighting… for Danny. If we don't keep the ghost problem under control while he's out, then no one will._

It'd been 3 days since the horrible incident, when Danny fell from the sky. I bit back a sob as a hot tear fell down my cheek. He's my best friend- heck I should have admitted it by now- he's more then a friend. _I **love** him._

"Sam, we've located the target." I rolled my eyes when I heard Tuckers voice in the Fenton phones, wiping away the tear, I tighten my grip on my gun.

"What are you Navy Seals?" I heard Valerie and couldn't help a smirk, maybe we could get along… _yeah right! When I love to eat meat and drive a 5 gallons to a mile car!_

"Do you recognize them?" I asked, as I attempted to look over the edge of my hiding spot, I was behind the counter at the move theaters.

"No." A double response; _must be some one new then._

"They don't look tuff, I can take her." Tuck said.

"Wait!" Valerie and me yelled, but Tucker was already out there, the second he screamed I jumped from my hiding spot, gun aimed at the ghost.

"What do we have here?" Her voice flowed like chocolate on the tong. Sweet and dripping with the sound of the rich. Ugh, it reminded me of my older cousin, Malinda. She held Tucker up by his foot dangling him just inches off the ground.

"Don't move!" I yelled.

The ghost, a woman from the Victorian era, turned and faced me, dropping Tucker painfully on his head. I flinched inwardly but showed no reaction on the outside; I'm Goth it's what I do.

Her lovely face, shifted painfully, and a horrible scream emitted from her as she became some kind of ugly monster. She was blue covered in patches of white fur; her elegant dress was shredded to pieces. Her yellow eyes were wide and angry. I couldn't move, her eyes, they were holding me. I heard a voice, old and ugly in my head, completely opposite of her previous. _"**Woman, I hate woman! Go away! Leave man!**"_

I nearly laughed out loud. "Man? Tucker is no man!"

"Hey…" He said from his hiding spot, which he'd recovered to.

She growled, advancing; still I couldn't escape her eyes.

Suddenly though she was gone, in a flash of blue light. "Got her!" Valerie said, holding a Fenton Thermos.

I breathe a sigh of relief, and gave Valerie a rare smile. She looked surprised for a second but returned it.

_Oh great, we're getting along._ I frown and wonder how Danny's doing.

"Come on; let's get to the next one…" I said.

"_Soon Danny will be back and everything will return to normal." _I think.

I watch our patched crew leaving the theater, and I couldn't help but fill a moment of doubt. With out Danny what were we but a couple of kids against a world of ghost? If it grows worse, will Danny be able to stop it? Will we be able to last?

We head down the street, and I glance at the miserable faces that passed.

"If only Phantom were here." I here some one say.

Well isn't it there fault he's not? I feel an anger rage in me. These stupid people! They only want Danny when things are looking down! No one cared before the ghost attacks started! I remember only a day and a half ago most people were saying "Good redins" to Danny being shot! Good ridins!!!

I was mulling over my anger and the city of Amity Parks attitude toward my best friend when my mined stopped along with my stride.

I stared my mouth gaping.

I couldn't be seeing what I thought I was!!!

Valerie was cuddling up to Tucker as they walked and he had a hand around her! I was shocked, and then I smiled, as a rarely girlish thought ran through my head. _"They actually look adorable together."_

I run up to the two, and brake between them, the Goth in me gleaming with pride at the action. "Hey guys. How about we take a lunch brake we've been working hard."

"Sam, we've barley made a dint in the haunting's that are taking place!" Tucker protested as he reached for his PDA.

"Come on!" I say, "I'm starved, just a quick stop at the Nasty Burger, 'kay?"

-------

**_I_** watched as Valerie laughed at another of one of Tuckers pointless jokes, and I felt a pain in my heart.

My heart hurt so much already, it was a surprise. One word reached my mined:

"Danny…"

"What?" the two looked up at me, their conversation stalling.  
I look up at them, glum, before I realize my thoughts had reached my lips. "Nothing." I said, and then stood. "I'm going to go out side… I need some air."

"Wait! Sam!" Tucker called. I stopped and turned toward him. "B- Be str- be careful, okay?"

I nodded and left the restaurant. I walked around the corner and leaned against the wall taking a much needed deep breath. I looked around. Two days ago we had caught the Lunch Ladie here… Valerie was rolling in that victory with pried.

What was I doing? I felt a weight on me, like I was left with a responsibility I wasn't prepared for… _wonder why?_

I slid down the wall falling into sobs. "Danny. I need you." I put my face in my hands.

"Samantha." My head shot up at the unwelcome voice. "I've been looking for you."  
I stood, my hand going for the Fenton nine-tails in my pocket.

"Vlad." I hissed.

"Oh, you remember me?" He smiled. "I stopped by to see Daniel-

"What!" I gasped in fear, "You better not have touched him!!!"  
Vlad's face fell then. "I assure you I haven't done any such thing-

"What makes you think I would believe anything you say?" I growled.

Vlad looked peeved. "Look, child, I couldn't get into the hospital! They won't let my human form past and the ghost shield prevents me from fazing in! Now I would like you to tell me how he is!"

"I wouldn't tell you if I knew!" My weapon aimed and ready.

"I should have expected as much from you." He said dryly.

I blinked confused, but shook it off. This monster wasn't going to do anything while I was here!

"Mr. Masters?"

"Ah!" Vlad looked passed me. "Ms. Gray!"

"Stay back Val!" I said. "Vlad can't be trusted!"

"What? Why not?"

"He's a monster! He's half ghost like Danny but he uses his powers for evil!"

"Not evil…" Vlad said. "Personal gain."

"What ever!" Tucker yelled. "You know you're Danny's arch enemy!"

"What?" Valerie asked shock clear in her voice. She walked standing next to me, and amend her gun at him, looking hurt and betrayed, and madder than even I could have imagined. "You used me! All that stuff you said about me being motivated and strong-

"A lie, yes I'm afraid." Vlad hissed. "This incident has threatened my lively hood, I need to see that Daniel is alright and won't tell another sole of my duel identity!"

"Why would he care he has nothing to lose by telling." I said.

"And everything to gain!" Tucker added.

Vlad's figure tensed and he glared at the trio of teens.

------------

**_J_**azz lay resting on the chairs of the hospital her head in her fathers lap. She looked as bad if not worse than Maddie had. Jack sat stroking her hair as he stared into space his jaw locked tight.

In a few hours they should know what Danny's condition was…

-------------

_**Author's notes: **  
Well there it is hope you liked it. Soon my friends you will know Danny's fait.  
Maybe!_

_Mwahahahahahah! (deep breath) Mwahahahahahahahahah- cough- cough- hee..  
Excuse me…_

_(sneaks away)_


	5. Mocha

_**Author's notes:  
HI! Okay some of you have been waiting awhile for this… no? So I won't bug you with talking and send you right to the world of "We Finally Caught Him Inviso-Bill"**_

**I**f you put it all into that thing called hindsight, I guess you could say we were pretty childish, not telling Danny's parents about him. Of course there were a lot of factors leading into this, when they found out the first- or would that be the second time- when Freak Show came and totally ruined the first few days of summer for me, Sam, and Danny I thought he would finely allow them to know, just like he'd originally planed. However, for what ever reason, he didn't… it didn't make since and it defiantly doesn't right now, with his condition hidden in mystery. Even from the one man who wanted to know everything about him, the one man we all 3 hated, Vlad Masters. Which made this seen that much more ironic.  
"I am not going to tell you again!" Vlad hissed, "I want mint mocha not chocolate mocha!" He yelled at his lackey. The ghost bowed ashamed and took the cup back floating away through the wall. Valerie sat there her face set grim, twitching slightly, as her gun rested in her hands directed at Vlad. "Now where were we?" Vlad asked turning to us, we sat in the basement of Sam's home, her parents easily soothed upstairs by Vlad's manipulative lies.  
"Oh, some where around, I shoot you in the gut and get this crud over with!" Valerie said acidly. She was one to hold a grudge and this is one she'd probably never let go.  
Vlad's eye's narrowed at her disdainfully as if she weren't worth looking at- like a dog gone bad. "We'll, first, I think you should tell me Valerie. What happened to my $2billion suit?"  
I felt my jaw drop with Valerie's. "Two billion!" I yelped, "I can't even picture that much money!"  
"It's not much to look at." Sam said broadly.  
Vlad cleared his thought, as Valerie and I looked at the goth in disbelief. Smiling the Billionaire-or would it be Millionaire? - reached into his duffle bag, something he must have picked up on the way, and pulled out a folder, but I happened to knottiest a small bag of cat-nips. I think I remembered Danny saying something about Vlad kneading a cat- but I never thought he would actually get one…  
"Okay, seriously." The man said as if all he'd said before was some kind of joke. "True I came here to see Danny, for insurance if you will, but there's another reason. I didn't want to talk about it before but…" He paused. "I was doing some research, and I know not one of you cares about me, but I think I found something interesting, not only for me, but for all of you, the whole world in fact." The man smiled evilly.  
Oh no, no way was I falling for his tricks! Before we knew it he'd have us buried deep with in the Ghost Zone if he wanted.  
"What are you talking about _Ghost_?" Valerie hissed, I kept my glare steady on the man, but my hands twitched with surprise, usually she kept that tone of voice for Danny Phantom.  
"What do you think I'm saying?" He hissed. "I'm talking about a prophecy."  
Valerie leaned back, snorting, "Things like that are ludicrous."  
"Oh really?" Vlad asked, razing a brow inquisitively.  
I don't like this. Not one bit.  
-----------

**M**addie sat in front of the computer screen numbers and words flashing across it, finally it stopped, a pattern emerging and she, bit her lip. Standing quickly she printed the screen and ran out the door, she had to get to Amity Park Hospital and quick!

----------------------

_**Author's notes:  
So it wasn't that long of a chapter, but (gasp) looky! I think there's a bit of a plot thickening!**_


	6. Prophecy

**_Author's notes: _**  
_Well here we are... chapter... what chapter is it?  
Oh it doesn't matter! It's the next chapter! So have fun, 'cause this is where it really starts to get sticky! _

"**Y**ou have to be kidding me!" Tucker sighed, papers were spread out across the floor some of them pictures some of them continued data.

Vlad sat sipping his recently acquired mint mocha, a look of pure amusement on his face. "I know," he said smoothly. "I didn't believe it myself, till..." He frowned. "This."

"What?" Sam asked. "Are you saying this was supposed to happen?" She didn't like the sound of that. "That Danny was supposed to get hurt."

"No." The man said bluntly. "I think he was _supposed_ to die."

Valerie stood then. "NO! You're wrong!"

"Why what is the mater?" Vlad asked her. "Didn't you want Phantom dead?"

A yell left Valerie's lips as she through her gun in his face. He barely even flinched, but there was a fear in his eyes.

"I could kill you know!" She yelled, tears falling down her face. "Then your prophecy would be dead!"

Sam and Tucker shared a glance. Vlad was evil yeah, but- kill him?

"I didn't write it!" The man defended without looking at Valerie or her humming gun. "I'm just telling you what it says!"

"Why should we believe you?" She asked.

"So," Sam said, suddenly board with the hole seen not really caring any more if Valerie shot or not. "What kinda writing is this any way?" She grabbed a few of the papers looking them over.

"Its an ancient ghost language, the oldest still in use today." Vlad said. " We found it deep with in the Ghost Zone, if you'll notes, part of it is missing."

It was true the photos all showed the same thing, a large crack that started small at the top then widened at the bottom cutting out a good amount of the middle of the prophecy."

"How can you read it?" Tucker asked.

"It's called studying." Vlad said, "I'd suggest it if you want to graduate you should do the same-

"Who cares how!" Valerie yelled. "Tell us, word for word, what dose it say?"

"Well you can't translate it literally-

"NOW!" Valerie yelled.

Vlad through up his hands. "Alright it says: Behold, the heroes mixed blood stains the ground. To bring a new coming. Panic and fear will spread on the winds. Only they with pure heart can bring the world around. Then its missing." He said rolling his eyes slightly. "To them who know not of its hard ships this time may call the end to the ghost-boy."

"That's it?" Sam said, it didn't sound finished. Vlad shrugged.

"It's all I have." He relaxed as Valerie settled back into her seat, her face still of black acid.

"There has to be more!" Sam said. "We can't loose Danny!"

"Maybe!" Vlad yelled irritated. "I told you! It's incomplete!"

Tucker sighed, "Wow... isn't this conveniently irritating- and predictable."

"What?" They all asked.

Tucker shrugged, "Well when ever theirs a prophecy in a move theirs always a peace missing."

"Tucker." Sam sighed. "This isn't a move."

--------------

**M**addie ran down the road blasting as a herd of wild bore ghost chased her. With a flying leap she landed behind the green ghost shelled protecting the Amity Park Hospital. The ghost pigs bounced off with squeals of anguish.

Maddie sighed, this had to stop.

"Jack!" She ran into the building to her husband who sat where she had left him, nearly 4 day ago. "I have something!" She gave him the paper she'd printed enthusiastically and he looked at it meekly before jumping up with a "WHOA!"

"Maddie!" He smiled at his wife, "This is-

"I know!" She said barely able to contain her own excitement.

"Mom?" Jazz walked in to the waiting room holding a soda, she looked shocked.

"Jazz! Honey!" Jack cried. "We did it! We think we can help Danny!"

"What!?" She looked to her mom, shocked but happy. "Really? He's gonna be okay?"

"We think so!" Maddie said with a smile.

"Honey!" Jack hugged his wife and gave her a kiss. "You're the best!" With that Jack headed for the ER. "I'll give this to the doctors!"

----------------

"**N**O!" Walker slammed his fist down onto his desk. "They can't do this to me!"

"Ub- but... they're the ancients... though." One of the guards said.

Walker blasted him.

"I don't care!" He yelled. "I rule this Zone! I call the shots!" Walker growled spinning to face the three guards in the room still standing.

He had a plan, and these three were going to set it into motion.

The three ghosts trembled as they waited, afraid of what he might do.

Walker smiled, covering his anger with his eager vengeance.

------------------------

_**Author's notes: **  
I know… not much has been told yet but I'm betting you're all dieing to know what happens!_


	7. UhOh

_**Authors notes:  
**Okay... yay for reviewers! You all make me happy and I am truly sorry for making some of you lose your hair... but I can't help that... yet._

**We finally caught him, Inviso-Bill**

_by: GhostAnn_

_**disclaimer**: I own nothing, look it up..._

"**S**o we're just suppose to trust you then?" Sam said her arms crossed, not wanting to show how vulnerable she felt.

Vlad looked at her, in that way that said 'do you really have any other choice?' Scowling Sam looked away.

"Look, there is nothing I can do or say to make any of this better." Vlad smiled at his own words, filling like he had the upper hand.

The three teens sat silently. None having anything to say to that.

All was going according to Vlad's plans.

"What's this?" Tucker asked suddenly, picking up a pitcher, it was of a stone, that had a small amount of writing on it.

"Oh, I nearly forgot." Vlad said slyly, "That is a peace we found. It says: _Open the gait the one of half_."

"What dose that mean?"  
Vlad shrugged. "Who knows? It's vague."

"Of course it is." Valerie said. Then she stomped her foot losing patients. "What are we doing her! This isn't going to help anyone! I mean this is the real world!" She cocked her gun. "Why should we be here listening to this- this frooty bars half cooked up prophecy when we should be out there!? Protecting Amity Park till Danny gets back!"

"Yeah!" Sam said suddenly standing. "Come on Tucker." They headed upstairs.

"That's your choice." Vlad said a smile on his face. "I mean the prophecy did said 'Only they with the pure heart can bring the world around' but I'm telling you know... Danny won't come back."

---------------------------

**H**er parents were in the ER helping with Danny, Jazz paused back and forth, while she was left to worry alone.

Looking out the window she sighed trying to calm herself. But there was a disturbance. A large car sized green and white bee was chasing a boy. Jazz blinked. That wasn't just any boy!

That was Tucker!

She ran out side and pulled out her Fenton Piller. "Tucker!" She yelled activating the suit. The bee stopped turning to face her, and she fired. Slowly the bee shrunk in size till it was about the size of a normal bee, its red eyes glowing furiously.

Tucker sucked it up with his thermos panting. "Thanks Jazz." He put the thermos into a small holder in his belt. Tucker looked at his watch and wiped his sweaty face. "I need to catch up to Sam and Valerie." He headed away.

"Wait!" Jazz called and the boy stopped to look at her. "Tell them, we think Danny is going to be okay!"

"What?" A smile spread on the boys face. "That's great! Can we see him?"

"I don't know." Jazz admitted. "It's not a sure thing but..."

"It's the best news I've heard all day!" Tucker said, "All week!

Jazz smiled. "Well I better let you go- there are a lot of ghost out there."

Tucker nodded. "Call if anything comes up- you know my cell." He paused. "Unless you want to come help us."

Jazz shook her head. "You fight the ghost, I'll be the in-between for you guys and Danny. My parents don't want the media though- so-

"I'll keep it low!" Tucker waved as he started heading away again. "Thank you Jazz!"

--------------------------------------------

**I **watched Tucker and Jazz converse as I silently crept into the hospital. Contrary to what I'd told gullible little goth girl Sam, I actually hadn't been here but I _was_ here for insurance. So to say any way... I had made sure that the children got the prophecy surely they would awesome that they must fight. And that would keep them busy long enough for me to do what I had to do.

Looking around I found a spot hidden from prying eyes and looked again at the tablet peace, the peace I'd tolled those foolish brats was missing. "If Danny lives... he wins..." I whispered, but placing it back in my duffle I smiled. "However, if he dies..." I couldn't help but laugh.

One worthless life out of the way and I'd have all I ever wanted. I let the black rings form around me only to get shocked, as the Fenton's shields protective energies attacked me. "What!?" I growled, this should have worked, it should have been easy! "I must have to be inside as a ghost before the shield falls..." I resound. That fool Jack had unknowingly made a shield capable of stopping a human to ghost transformation. It was a damper in my plans, but I shrugged it off. "Oh, well, we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way." With that I made for the front desk.

------------------------------------------

_one and a half hours earlier:_

"**J**ack..." Maddie said, and he took her hand gripping it tightly. They were dressed for surgery- however they were only there to guide and observe when Danny's ghost problems came to.

"He'll be fine."

Maddie nodded. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" A doctor came in. "We're starting."

"Okay." Maddie said, filling the nerves of the ordeal to come nipping at her.

"I have to warn you, although Danny's injuries are milled for someone who fell from... such a height, he's severely burned in the mid back and on the upper right hand shoulder. We've detected some internal bleeding and as your notes suggest, some nerve damage. Its a miracle he's even alive..."

Maddie nodded. "So you think you can help him?"

"Well the surgeries risky but we think we can stop the bleeding, and from your notes, we can bring back some of this- what do you call it?"

"Ghost nerves." Jack said. "There like human nerves only different, and they can be easily disturbed by a large amount of energy."

"Like a high powered ghost ray..." Maddie whispered. Jack rubbed her back lightly trying to comfort her.

The doctor didn't say anything.

"Is there anything else?" Jack asked trying to break the tense silence; he just wanted everything to be better, and to see his wife smile again.

The doctor sighed. "Be prepared, surgery is always... unpredictable, and we don't usually have pedestrians in the operating room but this is a special case."

"Yes it is." Maddie said fallowing the doctor and her husband. This was a battle, and a noble one at that.

---------------------------

_regular time:_

**J**azz walked back into the hospital tucking away the Fenton Piller within her purse. Her parents had refused any release of Danny's condition, but Tucker and Sam were his best friends.

They deserve to know.

Sighing she looked up only to stop as she saw Vlad Masters heading back into the ER. He smiled back at her seeing that she saw him, a smile that sent shivers down her spine. This was not good! Jazz's heart rate increased. Definitely not good. Not for Danny!

-------------------

**S**am sat in between Tucker and Valerie preparing her ghost ray. "YOU CAN NOT TAKE ME!" The ghost yelled, chinking rocks in there direction. Luckily they were shielded by a full sized van. This ghost was loud and obnoxious, and went by the lovely name of "Mud".

How did they know this?

"MY NAME IS MUD! I'M THE GREATEST GHOST YOU'LL EVER SEE!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sam muttered. "You ready Tucker? Valerie?"

"Ready." Valerie confirmed.

"Rea-aaaa-daaa!" Tucker jumped reaching into his pocket he pulled out a vibrating cell-phone, ringing to the tune of "Baby Hit Me One More Time".

"That scared the bagivaz out of me!"

"Bagivaz?" Valerie asked looking amused.

Tucker didn't seam to notes though as he opened his phone and answered with a simple. "Hello?"

Though when their was a high pitched response he flinched away from the speaker. "TUCKER!"

Sam and Valerie looked at him confused.

"Jazz?" The boy asked seaming just as confused and shocked.

"Jazz!?" Sam and Valerie asked the same.

"What?" Tucker asked looking worried as he responded to the now indistinguishable mummers. Valerie's heart sank with a dreaded worry. Something was wrong. "Don't worry!" Tucker responded. "Just get to your parents as fast as you can and we'll be there soon."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

Tucker snapped the phone shut and with a determined look spun around as he stood hitting Mud right in the face with a Fenton Goo Gun. Then like an old west movie star he spun the gun, tucking it away and switching for his thermos. "Come on!" He said to the stunned girls as he capped the thermos and turned. "Danny's in trouble!"

----------------------------------------------------------

**I **was walking with Maddie down to the waiting room to tell Jazz that our 2 hour surgery had been success, that Danny could make it, when she barged in through the ER doors much to the anger of one of the nurses. "MOM!" She yelled. "DAD!" She looked scared.

"What is it Jazzy-Pants?" I asked.

"Danny!" She gasped her hand gripping her cell phone tightly her body trembling. "Vlad Master's is here! He went back there!"

Vlad? My old college buddy! Great! "V-Man? Really?"

Wait... why was Jazz upset about this? Vlad was a friend- why was she acting like it was a bad thing?

"Dad!" She said desperately. "That's NOT a good thing!"

"What?" Why not?

I was confused. My daughter was freaking out. "Danny's defenseless!" Jazz cried pulling on my suit, "Dad! Vlad could kill him!"

"What!?" I was shocked that she could think that. "Vlad wouldn't..." I was stopped by the look of fear in my daughters eyes. I couldn't dismiss how she felt, but Vlad was a friend.

I turned to look at my wife confused, but she was gone. "Maddie?"

Jazz and I looked down the hall, there were a few disgruntled doctors and nurses, but my wife was out of sight. I knew she was after Danny. I knew something was wrong. But what did Vlad have to do with any of it?

---------

**M**y breath caught when the word's "Vlad Masters" left my frantic child's lips. Turning I ran for my sons room, my heart beating in my throat and in my feet. I could just fill the hems of the danger music playing through the air, the classic move warning for danger.

He was after Danny! I once trusted that man, but he proved to be deceitful. It was hard to picture Vlad hurting a defenseless boy, but I'd been wrong before. I couldn't chance being wrong again.

Nurses and Doctors jumped out of the way as I ran down the hall.

With a gasp I slid to a stop before Danny's door, and through it open. "Danny!"

The room was quiet.

And dark.

Danny's heart monitor let out a steady high pitched beat. I looked in, trying to catch my breath. I could see through the darkness the form of my son, asleep. Slowly I walked to him, the sorrow of what had happened sinking again into my bones.

Then the door slammed shut, and I spun to face- "Vlad!"

_**Authors notes:  
**Uh-oh... Maddie's in trouble- what's gonna happen?_


	8. He'll Live

_**Authors notes:  
**And we're back! **Boom! **Whoops... Hee hee._

**We finally caught him, Inviso-Bill**

_by: GhostAnn_

_**disclaimer**: I own nothing, look it up..._

_-------------------------_

**T**he late afternoon sun leaked through the cracks of the hospital shades, leaving Danny's room filling cold and open. I shivered, staring the man in front of me down. There was no way I was going to let him hurt Danny. I fingered the side of my belt where my staff was tucked away. "Maddie." Vlad said in his silky voice. "I just came to see Danny."

I wasn't stupid- I'd thought it through- Vlad was after my son. Why, I could only guess he was jealous of his power. But I wouldn't let him have Danny. "Come in the shadows?" I said still breathless from my run, and now a little from fear. "Is that the way a friend comes? Or a killer?"

Vlad seamed upset at my comment. "Maddie, I am a friend."

"A man still angry with my husband. A man who says he loves me." I shuttered, I could never love Vlad. He was just never... anything. "A man who scares my children. I can't trust such a man."

Vlad sighed. "Maddie, I can't tell you how much this whole thing affects me. I just want to play my part."

"Play you're part?" What did he mean?

"Yes. As a friend. I want to do what I can to help you and your family in their time of need." Vlad said. "You are my friends after all."

I glanced back at Danny and then back to Vlad. "Danny's no threat to you!" I hissed.

"Oh, but he is." Vlad said advancing, I stepped back falling onto Danny's bed, gripping my weapon. I'd fight to the end for Danny, for my son.

--------------------

**C**lockwork sighed as he went from an old man to a young boy. It was time. The door to the clock tower fell in and Walker and his men entered. "I'm putting this tower and all it's occupants under arrest!" He proclaimed. "We will question you- and we will not be kind."

"I know." Clockwork said turning to the ghost.

The Observers walked in then. "Clockwork."  
"What is the meaning of this?"

"It seam's my friends, that we are being detained." Clockwork explained, as his form changed again, back to his old man form. "I believe Walker is jealous of an old friend of ours."

The Observant's eyes went wide when they were hand cuffed. "Why did you not foretell us of these events?"  
"Why did you allow it to happen?"

"I refrained from using my powers for any one person's gain- to do so would be cheating- besides... this is how things are suppose to be."

"Clockwork!"  
"You're in big trouble for this!" The observant yelled as they were carried away.

Walker then turned to Clockwork who dropped his staff in surrender as he became a young man.

Walker smiled- the plans were heading off nicely- now if only his three lackeys could do there jobs with out screwing up.

----------------

**S**am, Tucker, and Valerie ran into the hospital and headed for the ER. "Hold up!" A nurse said. "Where do you think you're going?" She glared at the teens her brown eyes deifying.

"We have to get back there!" Tucker yelled.

"A person's life is in danger!" Valerie added.

The nurse looked at them questionably, but the three were distracted as Jazz and Jack came up to them. "Sam! Tucker!" She waved. "Other girl..."

"Valerie." Sam said. "Her name is Valerie."

"Sorry, Valerie." Jazz said. "Mom went back there-

"What!" Tucker yelled. "With the frootloop?"

"We have to get back there!" Sam said. "She doesn't know what Vlad is!"

"I have clearance." Jack said. "But what's Vlad have to do with any of this? What is he?"

Jazz sighed looking down, she knew what she was about to say was going to hurt her father, but she knew it would hurt him even more if he didn't know. "Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmios, is the Wisconsin Ghost dad."

"What?" Jack looked shocked. "V-man's a ghost?"

"Half ghost." Sam said.

"Yeah, he's like Danny, only evil." Tucker added.

The nurse sighed brushing back her blond hair. "Okay, I'll be lenient, and allow _one_ of you back there, but I'm tagging along. Phantom right?"

The group looked at the woman shocked and a little confused. "Yeah..." Jazz said and was about to ask something else when Jack brought up an important problem.

"There are..." he counted on his fingers. "5 of us... who's going to go?"

There was silence for a moment.

"I think Sam should go." The goth gasped turning toward Valerie shocked. Valerie smiled. "You heard right."

"I agree," Tucker said. "You should go Sam."

"Yeah..." Jazz said. "Go."

Sam blushed and nodded. "Okay."

The nurse nodded noting there choice and opened the ER doors. "Come on girly, let's go."

"My name's Sam!" Sam said passing the doors.

Tucker Valerie and Jazz held back laughter- Sam would never change.

------------------

"**S**o nurse-

"Name's Jo, call me Joanna and you're dead." The nurse smiled at Sam.

Sam scuffed slightly, filling like Jo was messing with her. "Jo... What room is it that Danny's in? Danny Phantom."

"Just down here... you know according to law I shouldn't let you see him- but I can see you mean good."

Sam glanced at the woman, she was different.

They paused in front of a door and Jo turned the knob- "Hu... funny, it's locked."

"Vlad!" Sam gasped filling her blood rush down from her face. "Here." Sam said moving Jo to the side and taking a few steppes back.

"But I have a key-

Jo was too late as Sam kicked the door down.

--------------------------

"**W**hat do you mean Vlad?" Maddie asked. "Why is Danny so important to you?"

Vlad smiled. "I found a prophecy Maddie." She gaped, since when did the billionaire chase falls words such as those around. "_Behold the hero's blood stains the ground. To bring a new coming. Panic and Fear spread on the winds. Only they with the pure heart can bring the world around. Lest he fall and send it into chaos. So open the gait the one of half. If not the boy then the man, to give the power at hand. When the gates are opened then power will rain. To them who know not of its hardships, this may call upon the end of the ghost boy." _He recited. "I want that power Maddie. The power of the gates- the power to rule- and the only way for me to get it is for Daniel to die."

Maddie stared at the man in horror. "Listen to yourself! Vlad- this is murder!"

Vlad shook his head, and shrugged. "I wanted you to understand Maddie..."

Suddenly there was a loud bang and light flew into room, now that the door was open. Maddie stared as her eyes adjust reviling that Vlad was no longer standing in front of her, but Sam was. "Sam!" Se said relived, and the goth smiled at her hopping of the door that rested on top of Vlad.

He moaned as cuffs were put on him and Maddie and Sam looked at Jo equally confused.

"I'm an under cover FBI agent." She explained. "We're here to protect Danny. One of my nurses had informed me that a man had given her a large some of money to get back here and when I heard you and your friends talking I took the chance. Didn't know you'd be so helpful though."

Sam smiled, "Oh, Jo, You might want to call The Guys in White, he's a ghost. Or half anyway... who knows what the other half is."

Jo gave Sam a thumbs-up as she dragged Vlad out of the room.

Taking a relived breath Sam looked to Danny. "Will he be okay?"

Maddie smiled. "He'll live."

_**Authors Notes:  
**Yep! He'll live!  
Now that was worth the wait now… Wasn't it?_


	9. GIW

_**Authors notes:  
**__I'm going to be using terms like white-man and black-man in this story, it's only to let you readers know who's who, I'm not being racist. Thank you for reading._

**We finally caught him, Inviso-Bill**

_by: GhostAnn_

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing, look it up..._

-------------------------

"So…" Tucker said setting across from Valerie, filling sick, his hospital phobia drilling at his insides.

"Yeah." Valerie said looking away.

Then they looked at each other. "I want to ask you something." They said in unison.

Tucker laughed looking around nervously. "Man, I hate hospitals."

"You do?" Valerie asked surprised.

Tucker shuttered. "It's a real phobia."

Valerie smiled. "But you came in anyway, for Danny?"

Tucker nodded. "Val do you-" He stopped his eyes going wide. "I don't believe it!" Tucker yelled.

Valerie turned to see the Guys In White walking into the building. "They're those government ghost hunters right?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah, I wonder why there here." The two watched as the black-man and the white-man walked toward the ER. "OH NO! They're after Danny!" Tucker stood running for them and he tackled the first GIW he got to.

"Aghhhhhh!" The black-man yelled. "We have a cod G14! Techno-Geek attacking! Get him off of me!"

"Commencing 'Miner Removal Operation'!" The other GIW announced as he grabbed Tucker and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt. Tucker swung, hanging there uselessly as he tried to kick and fight.

"You let him go you big brute!" Valerie tackled the white GIW, this time, freeing Tucker. The boy landed hard on his back with a grunt as Valerie turned taking a fighting stance against the two government agents.

"Code- ur- what's the code for Techno-Geeks girlfriend attacking?" The white man asked.

Valerie and Tucker blushed. "That would be this!" Valerie said as she gave the man a 360 to the abdomen sending him flying. The black GIW took her from the back getting a swift elbow in the groin. He fell to the grown rolling in immense pain. Valerie clapped her hands together only to get grabbed again from behind, this time, form the white GIW.

"Holed on Val!" Tucker ran jumping on the GIW's back casing him to let go of Valerie.

Tucker screamed his hands covering the GIW's eyes, as they ran into the wall. "Oh… That hurt." Tucker said as the guy fell on top of him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

The fight stopped immediately, with Valerie holding the black GIW in an arm lock and Tucker and the white GIW just barely finding there feet. The four of them looked up to a tall nurse with blond hair and brown eyes glaring at them. It was the nurse that took Sam to see Danny.

"They attacked first!" The Guys In White wined.

"They were going after Danny!" Tucker accused.

"What!?" The GIW yelled. "We were not!"

"Then why are you here?" Valerie demanded.

The nurse shook her head apparently amused. "There here for him." She pointed to Vlad, who was out cold. "I had a nurse give him some sleep aid, he should be out for a few hours."

Valerie and Tucker gaped. Tucker laughed nervously brushing of some non existent dirt from the white GIW shirt. "Sorry, our mistake."

The GIW just growled as they took Vlad and left.

"Good news!" The nurse said to Valerie and Tucker. The two blinked what could be better news than seeing Vlad carried off by the GIW? "I just talked to the Dr, he says in a few hours you'll be free to see Danny."

Tucker and Valerie both gasped. "Really! Awesome!"

---------------------------

He'll live, he'll live. Sam couldn't get it out of her head. Finally, she could breath.

Maddie had left to find someone who could take care of the broken door.

Sam staid with Danny, guarding him as he slept, she wanted him to wake up, open his beautiful eyes and smile at her.

But he just laid there. Sam sighed, why was he here? Then she remembered. "You stupid lug!" She stood steaming angry now. "Why did you get your self shot!? Why did you let Valerie distract you!?" She cried falling next to his bed, leaning over its side. "I thought I lost my superman, Danny." She leaned over, pulled by desire. "I thought I lost you…"

Her lips lingered over his…

----------------------------------------------------

_**Authors notes:**_

_**O.o**_

_**Sam what are you doing!?  
(Grin)**_


End file.
